One Drunken Night
by Hauchen
Summary: Ammy and Issun return a drunken Waka to Tao Trooper headquarters. Or, more accurately, they dump him on Abe. Contains Waka/Abe slash, rated for one use of a French cuss word.


**One Drunken Night**

**A/N: Hi everyone, welcome to my first story! This story doesn't take place during any set period of the game, though it is vaguely after the defeat of Orochi. Also, I was inspired to make Waka drunk after reading divineretrebution's story 'Why Waka Doesn't Drink'. It's really cute, so go read it! And Ammy is human in this, just because that made it easier for me. **

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a relatively peaceful night for the Tao Troopers. It would have been perfect but somewhere down below their floating headquarters Kamo could hear some drunken idiot singing loud enough to wake the dead.

With a frown he peered over the railings that lined the outside of the base, trying in vain to spot the offender. For a brief moment the song became quiet before suddenly continuing with renewed vigour directly behind him. Kamo whirled round, hand reaching for the hilt of his sword, and visibly paled at what he saw.

The drunken idiot was none other than Captain Waka.

He was being held upright by Ammy and still trying to sing despite her having clamped one hand firmly over his mouth. Issun, who was perched on her head, appeared to have collapsed into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I'm so sorry", Ammy said with a sigh, "Issun thought it would be funny to get him drunk".

"And I was so right!" Issun exclaimed. "You should have seen the things he was doing in the bar! I've never laughed so hard in my life!"

"Issun!" Ammy frowned at him but he was laughing too hard to notice.

Kamo decided he probably didn't want to know what his captain had been up to.

"We should get him inside", he said at length as Waka began to sway gently from side to side, "he's causing a disturbance".

At this Waka attempted to loudly protest his innocence but his voice was still being muffled by Ammy's hand. The goddess rolled her eyes and hastily escorted him into the base where Abe stared at them in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"C...Captain?"

Waka's eyes lit up and with a quick wriggle he broke free of Ammy's hold. "_Mon __chéri!_"

Abe's face burned a bright tomato red and his eyes became comically wide as Waka staggered over and slung one arm over his shoulders whilst gesturing grandly with the other.

"Tonight I feel alive!" he slurred. "Let us embark on a grand adventure!"

Abe's mouth opened and closed several times but he was unable to form any words. His heart was pounding furiously, his mind barely able to grasp just how close he was to his beloved captain right now. He felt frozen to the spot as Waka turned his head to look at him, face tauntingly close.

"Let's slay Orochi", he suggested in a confidential whisper.

"But...but Captain! Orochi is already dead", Abe stammered.

Waka frowned and slumped dejectly over Abe, burying his face in the younger Trooper's shoulder.

"_Merd__e_", he muttered.

For a moment there was silence and Ammy was just about to suggest that she and Issun leave when the sound of gentle snoring filled the room. Issun began laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. Abe shot Ammy a stupified look.

"Is...is he...?" He gestured to Waka with his head.

Ammy nodded. "Yeah, he is".

More silence. Ammy shuffled her feet uncomfortably as Abe somehow managed to turn even redder. Ever so slowly she began backing up towards the door.

"You should probably get him to bed", she advised once she was already halfway outside. "We'll come back and check on him tomorrow, okay? Great! Bye!"

And she was gone before Abe even had a chance to speak.

* * *

A short while later Abe found himself sighing in relief as he nudged open the door to Waka's room and helped his inebriated captain inside. Waka snorted and wearily cracked open his eyes, a soft smile crossing his face when he saw his bed.

"Ah Abe, you are so good to me", he murmered. "Good old Abe".

Abe blushed again. "I do my best, Captain", he replied quietly. "Now please lay down, you need your rest".

"Ah, ah, ah!" Waka tapped him playfully on the nose. "I want my goodnight kiss first".

For a brief moment Abe honestly believed his heart had stopped.

"E...excuse me?"

"You heard _mon __chéri_". Waka gave Abe a crooked smile. "I want my kiss, then I will go to sleep like a good boy, _oui_?"

Abe wanted to obey. He'd dreamt of kissing Waka so many times but this was wrong. His captain obviously had no idea what he was saying. He couldn't.

Waka, however, could.

It was a sloppy, drunken kiss but there was still a feeling of love held within it. Though he knew he had to stop it Abe allowed Waka to continue until he suddenly became aware that the older man was now snoring in his face. Quietly and carefully he lowered Waka onto the bed, his heart feeling like it might burst out of his chest at any minute.

"Goodnight, Captain".

* * *

Someone was knocking on his office door. To Waka it felt like someone was attacking his skull with a hammer with every knock.

"Come in", he groaned.

The door opened and Abe cautiously entered the office, a large glass of orange juice held within his right hand. Waka was sitting at his desk, head buried in his arms and hat carelessly discarded on the floor. He did not bother looking up to face his visitor.

"Good morning Captain", said Abe, and the slightly nervous tone in his voice did not go unnoticed. "I…I've brought you some juice. It'll help you feel better".

He set the glass down on the desk and Waka slowly lifted his head.

"_Merci_", he replied, though his stomach churned at the thought of drinking anything. He waited for Abe to leave and when, after a long moment, the Trooper remained in place he picked up the glass and raised it to his mouth. "I'm drinking it, see? No need to worry".

Abe swallowed heavily. "It's not that", he said, looking at everything but Waka. "It's, well…how much do you remember about last night Captain?"

Waka did not want to think about that. Thinking meant using his brain and right now that hurt far too much for that, but Abe was obviously concerned about something so he tried anyway.

He remembered singing mostly. Vaguely he recalled Ammy bringing him back to the base and made a mental note to apologise profusely to her the next time he saw her. There was nothing but a blur after that, then he was in his room and Abe was there and…oh.

"A goodnight kiss", he muttered, putting down the glass.

"Yeah", said Abe.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Well", Abe coughed nervously. "Would it be too much to ask for a good morning kiss?"

Waka shot the Trooper an amused, lopsided smirk. "I should think I can manage that".

* * *

The first thing that Ammy and Issun noticed upon entering the Tao Trooper base that morning was that Abe was whistling cheerfully to himself at his post. He showed them to Waka's office with a beaming smile and then continued to whistle as he walked away. The pair glanced at each other in confusion, then shrugged and entered the office.

"Good morning!" Issun bellowed in the loudest voice he could muster. "And how's the hangover doing, buddy?"

"Badly", Waka replied, "though I am sure you are well aware of that, my little bouncing friend".

"You poor thing", said Ammy, concern filling her large golden eyes.

"It's okay", Waka assured her and he smiled at Issun. "It seems good things happen while I am drunk. We shall have to go out more often!"

A horrified expression crossed Issun's face.

"Ammy", he croaked, "I feel sick".

And now it was Waka's turn to laugh.


End file.
